The Break Up
The Break Up The Break Up is the eight episode of season two of ~Fabulous, Yes >.< Sarwill happened in the last episode. Plot Super Friends! Club House Sasha and Luke have a lot of tension between them. Ever since Luke got pregnant with Will and Sasha found out, Sasha has treated him differently, Sasha and Luke hardly ever fap together, except on Wendsdays, They always fap on Wendsdays. Sasha walked up to Luke, Luke leans in to kiss Sasha, Sasha pushes Luke back, "We're over." Sasha stormed out of Luke and his bedroom in the club house, Suke was over. Luke started to fap. With Fluffehkins back and alive, and a paintball hero, Sasha knew who he wanted to date, Sasha wanted Fluffehkins. But Fluffehkins wasn't interested. Fluffehkins liked Luke. Meanwhile, Jess got out of the shower, She was wet, Jess walked into the living room, And saw, Cass naked, Kissing Wina. Jess wasn't angry, She was sad. Jess was crying. Cass stoped kissing Wina, and looked at Jess, "Cass, how could you?" Cass looked down at Wina, "I'm with Wina now." Cass and Wina left the room, Jess was left alone crying, Jess wanted Cass back. Jass was over. Sarah and Will sat on the couch, they kissed. Neither were sure if they were a couple. They kissed again. But there was something Will wanted, Or should it be said, Someone, Will wanted Luke. Like really badly. Will wanted Luke more then Jess wanted Tacos. Will wanted buttsecks. Jade looked out the window, She wondered where Nadiah was, She wondered how Nadiah was doing, She wondered why everyone was breaking up, Jade wanted Nadiah back, So she climbed out the window, And started to head towards the Evil Crew's camp. Evil Crew's Camp Even though they lost paintball, the Evil Crew refused to leave Fabulous Town, Perry and Beaky had almost came up with their super genius plans to escape the crew, Doc was getting Jas to deliever a very important message to Will. And Nick and Oorna were discussing how evil they were. Jade snuck into the camp, And found Nadiah, The two kissed. But then Doc found them, So Doc (who is a professionly trained prison guard) imprisoned Jade in a duct tape jail she made, While performing stand up comedy. Fabulous Town Will walked around Fabulous Town, looking for his sexy friend Luke, Will found Luke, He was with Fluffehkins, Fluffehkins kissed Luke, Luke punched Fluffehkins in the face, Then kicked him, Will ran over to Luke, They both looked into each others eyes, They kissed, And kissed, And as they kissed, It began to rain, So they kissed in the rain, It was very romatic, And sexualy driven, and wet, for more then just the rain, After they broke of this kiss. The two of them were dating, Luke left to go home, Will was left alone, glowing with happiness, When Jas showed up, Jas gave Will a note, Then kissed his lips, Befrore winking at him and skipping away. Will opend the note, It read, "Join me, Bitch From, Doc" Will was getting more and more tempted daily, Back at the club house, Jess walked into her bedroom, Still crying, She found Cass in the bed, With Wina, They were naked, Jess broke down again, She stormed into the kitchen, Where she found Kerwin, The two of them kissed, Then got wet (from the rain coming in from the window), And had sex, On the floor, While Hayley started to strip. Back in Luke and Sasha's room, Luke was fapping to Will, He loved Will, He had moved on from Sasha, In their closest, Sasha was fapping, To Fluffehkins. Emmett and Willow were playing with blocks again, Emmet leaned over and kissed Willow, Willow kissed back, The two babies kissed each other, Before Kerwin broke it off, And kissed them both. Kerwin is a player. Next Episode Trivia This episode contains the most amount of random pointless relationship crap. Category:Fabulous season two